bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lodestar Secret
Lodestar Secret '— jednorożec, ponyfikacja Dainavy, nauczycielka w Canterlocie. Dorabia również jako przewodniczka turystyczna. Ma starszą siostrę Gentle Dancer i młodszego brata Charming Caesara. Jest bliską znajomą Ariadny i Sur Lucy Prise z baru "Loża". Obecnie mieszka w Canterlocie. Koncepcja postaci thumb|left|Moja pierwotna ponyfikacja - Aurora StarAutorka niniejszego artykułu długo wzbraniała się przed jego napisaniem, gdyż nie chciała ujawniać informacji na temat swego życia, nie wierzyła w swe umiejętności literackie, po prostu się wstydziła. Pierwsza próba napisania ponyfikacji była związana z Wikiquestem, gdzie było to jedno z zadań. W ten sposób powstała Aurora Star. Była to jednak ponyfikacja dość krótka i toporna, a obrazek był stworzony w creatorze. Wtedy jednak autorka niniejszego artykułu uważała Aurorę Star za wielkie osiągnięcie, artykulik otrzymał zresztą pozytywną recenzję. Aurora Star była w dużej mierze prototypem Star Secret i pierwszym wyobrażeniem tego, jak wyobraża sobie siebie autorka niniejszego artykułu w kucykowej wersji w ulubionych kolorach. Niestety, brak umiejętności plastycznych autorki nie pozwolił na własnoręczne narysowanie kucyka i jego jedyny obrazek pochodzi z creatora. Później na pewnej wiki autorka zobaczyła artykuły o Marcepan i Ariadnie, uznała je za doskonałe artykuły (zwłaszcza Marcepan, która już wtedy była świetnie dopracowana) i chciała napisać własną ponyfikację, która im dorówna, ale po pierwsze nie wierzyła w swoje umiejętności literackie i nie miała porządnego rysunku. Tak się jednak złożyło, że pewnego razu dostała rysunek od Sary. Początkowo nie zamierzała wykorzystywać go do ponyfikacji. Po pierwsze dlatego, że żadnej ponyfikacji nie zamierzała pisać (nadal brak wiary w talent), bo drugie dlatego, że autorka nie chciała opisywać swego życia, po trzecie dlatego, że rysunek nie był przeznaczony na ponyfikację. Było to widoczne na przykład w kolorystyce, która nawiązywała do ówczesnego biało-fioletowego awataru autorki, choć sama autorka koloru fioletowego nie lubi. Rysunek był jednak piękny, choć początkowo nie miał znaczka. Nie miał też imienia. Imię zostało wymyślone przez autorkę z pomocą generatora, początkowo na potrzeby World of Equestria. znaczek został później dodany przez Sarę. Pewnej nocy autorka wszystko przemyślała i uznała, że napisanie ponyfikacji byłoby świetną próbą własnych umiejętności. Postanowiła napisać artykuł jak najbardziej zbliżony do jej życia, oczywiście na tyle, na ile to możliwe - pewne informacje są i muszą być fikcyjne. Imię Imię zostało stworzone przypadkowo w generatorze, jednak spodobało się autorce tego artykułu z pewnych względów. Po pierwsze autorka jest nocnym markiem i większość edycji wykonuje właśnie nocą, w dodatku przy świetle gwiazd podjęła ona też decyzję o napisaniu niniejszego artykułu - stąd Star. Natomiast Secret pasuje do tego, że autorka przez długi czas wolała trzymać swoją osobowość w sekrecie i początkowo ujawnianie jakichkolwiek informacji o sobie przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem, lecz zdołała przełamać swoją własną nieśmiałość. Tak oto przypadkowe imię oddało istotę charakteru kucyka i jej pierwowzoru oraz historię powstania tego artykułu. Nazwa ta została później zmieniona na Lodestar z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, chodziło o to, żeby uniknąć skrótu "SS". Po drugie, lodestar oznacza w języku angielskim gwiazdę, używaną jako punkt odniesienia w astronawigacji, coś w rodzaju "gwiazdy przewodniczki". Zazwyczaj słowo to jest używane w odniesieniu do Gwiazdy Polarnej, która wskazuje północ. Imię Lodestar pasuje więc idealnie do kucyka, pracującego jako przewodnik, a oprócz tego związek z Gwiazdą Polarną nawiązuje do mego pochodzenia z północy kraju. Prywatnie, podobnie jak autorka, jest nazywana przez ojca "grzywą", gdyż grzywka często opada jej na oczy i Star ciągle musi ją poprawiać, co niezmiernie bawi jej tatę. Wygląd i inne cechy zewnętrzne Sylwetka Lodestar Secret nie wyróżnia się specjalnie wyglądem na tle innych canterlockich jednorożców - jest wysoką klaczą o jasno-wrzosowej sierści. Ma ona dość szczupłą sylwetkę, wypracowaną przez długie piesze wędrówki po całej Equestrii. Dobrze wypracowała też mięśnie nóg, które wytrzymują bardzo długie wyprawy. Włosy thumb|Ruchoma Lodestar Secret autorstwa (a jakże) SarnnyAmetystowe włosy są bardzo gęste, proste, jedynie ogon lekko faluje, a końcówki włosów zawijają się w mały loczek. Ma długą grzywkę, którą układa na bok, choć czasem opada jej na oczy. Dawniej Lodestar wiązała włosy w kucyk, ale ta fryzura przestała jej się podobać. Grzywkę próbowała okiełznać opaską, by nie padała na oczy, ale to uczesanie bardzo szybko jej się znudziło. Oczy Oczy zdaniem Lodestar Secret są najważniejszym elementem wyglądu, oceniając wizerunek kogokolwiek zawsze zwraca uwagę przede wszystkim na oczy. Jej oczy są dość duże, niebieskie, otoczone w miarę długimi rzęsami. Z powodu lekkiej wady wzroku zakłada do czytania okulary, choć zdaniem okulisty powinna nosić je na stałe. Ubiór Nie przepada za wszelkimi świecidełkami i zbędnymi ozdobami - preferuje wygląd schludny, ale skromny. Na tle canterlockich elegantek ubiera się dość skromnie, ale nie można powiedzieć, że niegustownie. Ma jedynie problem z butami - uwielbia nosić szpilki, ale nie są one zbyt praktyczne i wygodne w czasie jej długich wędrówek. Znaczek Lodestar Secret ma znaczek przedstawiający trzy szmaragdy ułożone w identyczny sposób jak u Rarity. Jest to nieprzypadkowe - zielony jest ulubionym kolorem autorki niniejszej ponyfikacji, a Rarity to jej ulubiony kucyk. W dodatku historia zdobycia znaczka Lodestar Secret jest podobna jak w przypadku Rarity - oba kucyki zdobyły znaczki przez znalezienie kamieni szlachetnych, co wyjaśnia dlaczego są niemal identyczne i różnią się właściwie tylko kolorem. Barwa głosuPostanowiłam to napisać, bo niektórzy wykazują dziwne zainteresowanie barwą głosu, a przy tym wydało mi się to informacją ciekawą i istotną, choć nietypową. Lodestar Secret ma wysoki, wręcz lekko piskliwy i irytujący głos. Ma lekki problem z wymową "r", przez co radzono jej, by udała się do logopedy. Ma również kiepską dykcję. Właśnie głos bywa źródłem problemów Lodestar, gdyż inne kucyki często nie potrafią wyczytać jej rzeczywistych intencji z intonacji. Jednak jedna z jej znajomych, dobra śpiewaczka, stwierdziła, że Lodestar ma interesującą, wysoką barwę głosu w czasie śpiewu, co brzmi w miarę ładnie. Lodestar jednak śpiewać nie lubi, a jej głos bywa poważną przeszkodą w aktorstwie - kilkakrotnie w przedstawieniach szkolnych zwracano jej uwagę, że niewyraźnie mówi i w przemawianiu, choć w tym wypadku kiepską wymowę stara się nadrobić wartościową treścią wypowiedzi i inne kucyki mimo wszystko często jej słuchają. Życiorys W PonyvilleŻyciorys tu opisany jest w bardzo dużej mierze wzorowany na moim życiu, a przedstawione tu kucyki mają swoje odpowiedniki wśród prawdziwych ludzi. Trudno było mi o tym pisać, ale doszłam do wniosku, że nie mam powodu by wstydzić się swojego życia - postanowiłam to napisać, mimo iż bardzo cenię swoją prywatność i proszę to uszanować. Narodziny Z narodzeniem Lodestar Secret było tak. Jej rodzicami byli Lion Heart - pracowity kucyk ziemski, pochodzący z Fillydelphii oraz Heavenly Azure - jednorożec z okolic Ponyville, wywodzący się ze starej, choć zubożałej rodziny arystokratycznejPochwalę się, że ze strony mamy należę do szlacheckiej rodziny herbu Doliwa, choć z rodzinnego dziedzictwa niewiele zostało, a właściwie prawie nic., która na skutek zawirowań dziejowych straciła świetny ongiś majątek i wiodła odtąd życie nie różniące się zbytnio od innych kucyków z okolic, aczkolwiek rodzina zachowała ogromny zbiór książek, co odegrało dużą rolę w późniejszej edukacji Lodestar. W rodzinie kultywowano też stare tradycje. Nie znaczy to, że rodzice Lodestar byli skrajnymi konserwatystami, wręcz przeciwnie - preferowali liberalne, choć staranne wychowanie dzieci, które przynosiło dobre rezultaty w przypadku ich pierwszej córki - Gentle Dancer. Jednak narodziny Lodestar Secret były poprzedzone wielorakimi komplikacjami. Jej matka miała krew minus, a siostra plus, co narażało Lodestar na konflikt serologiczny, gdyby, podobnie jak siostra, odziedziczyła po ojcu krew plus. Jednak szczęśliwie okazała się, że grupa krwi Lodestar zgadza się z grupą krwi matki. Nie oznaczało to jednak końca kłopotów. Lodestar urodziła się jako wcześniak i było spore ryzyko, że nie przeżyje pierwszych dni po urodzeniu, na szczęście trafiła pod opiekę doskonałych lekarzy z Canterlotu, którym zawdzięczała życie. Serdeczne pozdrowienia i podziękowania dla lekarzy z Białegostoku, ze szpitala, którego nazwy nie powinnam reklamować, choć na to zasługuje, na razie jednak tego nie napiszę. Dzieciństwo Jako dziecko Lodestar była niezwykle spokojna i prawie nigdy nie płakała, co przyniosła prawdziwą ulgę jej rodzicom, którzy z pierwszą córką nie mieli ani chwili spokoju - płakała niemal cały czas. Nie znaczy to, że nie sprawiała ona żadnych problemów - na przykład jako źrebię lubiła bardzo ciągnąć swoją mamę za jej długi warkocz. Rodzice nie mogli jej poświęcać zbyt dużo czasu, choć bardzo się starali - jej tata pracował z dala od Ponyville i wracał do domu raz na jakiś czas, natomiast matka pracowała w pobliskiej szkole. W dodatku po trzech latach przyszło na świat trzecie dziecko - Charming Caesar. Lodestar nie miała jednak powodu, by czuć się zaniedbywaną przez rodziców, poświęcali oni jej tyle czasu ile mogli, a gdy nie mogli nią się zajmować, spędzała ona czas w szkolnej świetlicy bawiąc się z innymi małymi kucykami. Lodestar Secret czuła się natomiast nieco odrzucona przez starszą siostrę, która nie chciała się z nią bawić, a gdy Lodestar Secret chciała gdzieś iść z siostrą i jej koleżanką, Dancer traktowała obecność siostrzyczki jako zło konieczne, choć trzeba przyznać, że summa summarum siostry spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu. Zresztą Lodestar Secret po pewnym czasie znalazła sobie własną koleżankę - kucyka ziemskiego Savage Forest, która była o rok starsza od niej. Razem chodziły po okolicznych bagnach i lasach, co raz niemal skończyło się dla Lodestar tragicznie, gdyż wpadła do stawu i prawie się utopiła. Owe niebezpieczne wędrówki wyszły jej jednak na dobre. Dzięki nim Lodestar nauczyła się orientacji przestrzennej oraz obserwacji otaczającego ją świata, który zaczął ją bardzo interesować. Zaczęła na własną rękę poznawać historię swoich stron, słuchała opowieści o różnych ciekawych miejscach, znalazła w lesie stare groby z czasów wojen w Equestrii, wraz z Forest zaczęły się też bawić w wymyślanie różnych historii, co rozwijało ich wyobraźnię, jednocześnie dając sporo frajdy. Ciekawość świata sprawiała, że Lodestar zaczęła irytować dorosłych różnymi głupimi pytaniami, na przykład "Dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie?" albo "Dlaczego ten kwiatek jest fioletowy?". Co prawda stara kucykowa mądrość głosi, że "nie ma głupich pytań, są tylko głupie odpowiedzi", lecz niestety dorośli często nie potrafili odpowiedzieć, a nawet jeśli odpowiadali, to rodziło to kolejne pytania Lodestar. Mimo to, rodzice starali się rozwijać zainteresowania Lodestar, gdyż wychodzili z założenia, że edukacja jest niezwykle ważna w życiu każdego kucyka. Ale pojechałam z morałem... zaraz czytelnicy się ode mnie odwrócą (o ile jacyś są). Niestety, Star zaczęła też ponownie mieć problemy zdrowotne, przeszła w dzieciństwie wiele różnych chorób zakaźnych oraz miała przepuklinę - ponownie została uratowana przez lekarzy z Canterlotu Ponowne pozdrowienia i podziękowania dla białostockich chirurgów z tego samego szpitala. Co ciekawe, rodzice Lodestar w celu leczenia tych chorób uciekali się nawet do praktyk nieco znachorskich, na przykład szukali w domu żył wodnych i przemalowali ściany na niebiesko wierząc, że ten kolor w mieszkaniu dobrze wpływa na zdrowie. Po pewnym czasie jej tata zdecydował, że rodzina powinna się przeprowadzić - najpierw planował przeprowadzkę aż poza granice Equestrii, ale ostatecznie postanowił przenieść się z rodziną do miasta, z którego pochodził - Fillydelphii. W Fillydelphii Początki w szkole Fillydelphia od samego początku bardzo ciekawiła Lodestar Secret i razem z dziadkiem chodziła na długie spacery w czasie których poznawała miasto. W Fillydelphii poszła też do szkoły, gdzie inne kucyki zwróciły uwagę na jej dość specyficzną wymowę. Stało się to źródłem pewnych kompleksów Lodestar, która od tej pory zaczęła bardzo dbać o swój sposób wysławiania się, zwłaszcza, że matka wciąż zwracała jej uwagę na każdy błąd językowy. Mimo to, Lodestar nigdy nie nauczyła się ładnie mówić i wciąż przemawia z brzydką dykcją. W szkole jednak Lodestar udało się znaleźć dwie przyjaciółki - był to jednorożec Perfect Leaf i pegaz Defence Hamper. Bardzo się polubiły i stały się wręcz nierozłączne. Perfect Leaf nauczyła również Star Secret podstaw używania magii - Lodestar miała z tym wiele problemów, co przynosiło jej wstyd wśród innych jednorożców i nawet jej matka nie potrafiła nauczyć jej magii, choć się starała. Okazało się jednak, że mała Leaf ma spore zdolności pedagogiczne, bo już po jednym dniu nauki, Star umiała dzięki niej podstawowe zaklęcia. Problemy Po pewnym czasie, gdy Lodestar nieco dojrzała, doszła do wniosku, że coś czuje do Leaf. Było oczywiście stanowczo za wcześnie na prawdziwą miłość, ale Leaf zaczęła się bardzo podobać Lodestar. Niestety, relacje między przyjaciółkami zaczęły się z różnych przyczyn psuć. Star Secret zaczęła imponować nauczycielom swoją wiedzą, zwłaszcza, że bardzo interesowały ją na przykład dzieje Fillydlephii i uparcie starała się poznać to miasto tak jak ongiś Ponyville oraz poszerzyć też swoją wiedzę z innych dziedzin. Dzięki temu, stała się pupilką nauczycielek, a zwłaszcza nauczycielki historii. Reszta klasy (która skądinąd cieszyła się delikatnie mówiąc średnią reputacją w szkole) uznała to za przejaw kujoństwa i lizusostwa. O dziwo, najmocniej zaczęły dokuczać Lodestar jej dwie "przyjaciółki" - codziennie na każdej przerwie wyśmiewały ją i robiły jej różne przykre rzeczy. Sprawiło to, że Lodestar w dużej mierze zamknęła się w sobie i odtąd bardzo ostrożnie zaczęła podchodzić do znajomości z innymi kucykami oraz starannie dobierać sobie przyjaciół, aby mieć pewność, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zawiodą. Nowa szkoła Po ukończeniu szkoły podstawowej Lodestar rozpoczęła kolejny etap nauki. W nowej klasie uwagę Lodestar zwrócił pewien niepozorny, niski jednorożec Red Dawn. Okazało się, że jest on szalenie inteligentny, a przy tym dobrze wychowany, sympatyczny, choć trochę zbyt gadatliwy, co bardzo denerwowało inne kucyki, które nie chciały się kolegować z Redem. Jednak Lodestar Secret to nie przeszkadzało - bardzo szybko znalazła z Redem wspólny język , przy czym z reguły to głównie on mówił, a ona jedynie słuchała i przytakiwała. Zaprzyjaźnili się i zaczęli spędzać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, spacerując i prowadząc dysputy na różne, poważne, bądź nie, tematy. Red Dawn stał się prawdziwym przyjacielem Star Secret, na którym nigdy się nie zawiodła. Lodestar znalazła też wielu innych dobrych znajomych, zresztą jej nowa klasa była bardzo zgrana, przyjazna i Lodestar doskonale się w niej czuła. Sprzyjało to też nauce - Lodestar Secret osiągnęła trzecie miejsce w klasie w średniej ocen. Klasa obdarzyło ją na tyle dużym zaufaniem, że wybrała ją na skarbnika klasowego, lecz Star niezbyt dobrze spisywała się w tej roli, gdyż często nie potrafiła utrzymywać dyscypliny fiskalnej wśród swoich rówieśników, którzy często nie chcieli płacić składek. Startowała też w kilku konkursach, lecz z reguły kończyło się to niepowodzeniem. W szkole Lodestar przeżyła też swój pierwszy pocałunek - na balu pocałował ją ogier, z którym tańczyła, co było miłe, ale miało charakter jedynie drobnego epizodu. Szkoła średnia thumb|left|Lodestar Secret jeszcze bez znaczka, autorstwa oczywiście SarnnyPóźniej Lodestar poszła do szkoły średniej, gdzie dostała się bez problemu. W nowej klasie początkowo bardzo się jej podobało i radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, lecz miłe złego początki. Nowa klasa szybko uznała Lodestar za kucyka przemądrzałego i irytującego, a gdy postanowiła wystartować na gospodarza klasy, jeden z nielubiących ją kucyków nazwał ją w bardzo obraźliwy sposób. Gospodarzem ostatecznie nie została, choć zaproponowano jej inne stanowisko - w drugiej klasie wytypowano ją do pocztu sztandarowego szkoły, lecz odmówiła, tłumacząc się względami zdrowotnymi, a konkretnie tendencją do omdleń na długotrwałych apelach szkolnych. Zresztą nowa klasa, mimo miłych początków nie była zgrana - szybko podzieliła się na różne stronnictwa, które bez przerwy plotkowały, spiskowały i kłóciły się. Kilka kucyków próbowało temu przeciwdziałać, ale należały one do zdecydowanej mniejszości. Większość kucyków nie potrafiła dojść do porozumienia w żadnej sprawie, w tym Lodestar - szczerze mówiąc, była często wręcz prowodyrką kłótni i spisków, bo niezbyt zależało jej na klasie, zwłaszcza po tym jak była traktowana. Pewną rolę odgrywały też niezaspokojone ambicje Lodestar. Mimo to, starała się wysilić na bycie miłą na co dzień.Sad but true ;-; Lodestar postanowiła jednak nadal szukać dobrych znajomych w nowej klasie. Początkowo zakolegowała się z początkującym poetą - kucykiem ziemskim Rough Advice Niezbyt poetyckie imię, ale takie akurat przyszło mi do głowy, lecz ich "przyjaźń" bardzo szybko się rozpadła, gdy literat poprosił Lodestar o ocenę jego wierszy. Lodestar odpowiedziała szczerze co o nich myśli, po czym kolega przestał się do niej odzywać, a gdy po miesiącu zaczął, to każdym słowem krytykował Star oraz oczerniał ją za jej plecami. Lodestar znalazła jednak grupkę kilku koleżanek, z którymi od tej pory zawsze miło spędzała czas, a jedną nawet pocałowała - dla koleżanki pocałunek ten miał charakter tylko przyjacielskiego, lecz dla Lodestar był to pierwszy pocałunek z klaczą. Lodestar również opuściła się w nauce, gdyż postanowiła przestać poświęcać czas na przedmioty ścisłe, z którymi nie wiązała żadnej przyszłości - jej życiowym celem stało się pójście na prawo. Myśl ta zrodziła się w jej głowie przypadkiem - w imieniu klasy negocjowała z nauczycielką przełożenie sprawdzianu Dziwnym trafem, zarówno w gimnazjum jak i w liceum, klasa zawsze wysyła mnie do negocjacji z nauczycielami i prawie zawsze owe negocjacje kończą się moim powodzeniem. i Star przekonywała tak skutecznie, że nauczycielka dla żartu powiedziała "Ty chyba powinnaś być prawniczką.". Lodestar potraktowała to bardzo poważnie i postanowiła po ukończeniu szkoły pójść na prawo, zwłaszcza, że jej matka odradzała jej pracę w zawodzie nauczycielkiMoja mama jest nauczycielką i jako nauczycielka sama mi mówi, że to ciężka praca za marne pieniądze, ech... , choć Star na to też miała ochotę, ponieważ kochała nie tylko zdobywanie wiedzy, ale również dzielenie się nią z innymi, nawet jeśli nie mieli na to ochoty. Widać to było, gdy wygłaszała prezentacje - na lekcji historii tam się rozpędziła w opowiadaniu, że prezentacja, która miała trwać godzinę lekcyjną, rozciągnęła się na dwie lekcje owego przedmiotu. Pani od historii była pod takim wrażeniem, że nawet raz pozwoliła Lodestar poprowadzić lekcję za nią Brzmi trochę nieprawdopodobnie, ale taka jest prawda - na jednej lekcji dosłownie zastąpiłam nauczycielkę, za jej zgodą. W CanterlocieTu, jak zapewne się domyślacie, kończy się prawda, a zaczyna w dużej mierze fikcja (potem jeszcze to rozbuduję Studia Lodestar Secret nie udało się napisać egzaminów tak dobrze, jak chciała, gdyż jej praca została źle oceniona, jednak wynik był wystarczający, by przyjęto ją na studia prawnicze. Przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu - historycznego miasta pełnego zabytków i wynajęła mieszkanie w małej, starej, aczkolwiek solidnie zbudowanej i przytulnej kamieniczce. Lodestar Secret podobało się zwłaszcza to, że ściany w mieszkaniu były pomalowane na zielono (jej ulubiony kolor), dzięki czemu świetnie się tam czuła. Już na samym początku postanowiła poznać miasto i każdą przerwę w wykładach poświęcała na zwiedzanie i to bardzo gruntowne, gdyż dotarła nawet do najmniejszych, zapomnianych uliczek, poznała wszystkie zabytkowe budynki, czytała o historii każdej kamienicy, która wydała się jej interesująca. Jednocześnie sporo się uczyła, ale i tak oblała kilka egzaminów i już obawiała się, że zostanie wyrzucona ze studiów i wróci do domu jako bezrobotna bez wykształcenia. Kłopoty sprawiły, że nie zdobyła też upragnionego znaczka z talentem prawnika. Lodestar jednak postanowiła stawić czoła przeciwnościom i z wielkim trudem zdała egzaminy poprawkowe oraz znalazła pracę jako korepetytorka. Postanowiła też nauczyć się gotować, ale zrezygnowała, gdy raz po zjedzeniu swojej potrawy trafiła do szpitala z objawami ciężkiego zatrucia pokarmowego. Nauka i praca wyczerpały też jej siły, zaczęła chudnąć tak, że wyglądała jak chuda szkapa z wystającymi żebrami. Nie miała jednak pieniędzy na obiad w wykwintnej canterlockiej restauracji, więc pewnego dnia, wracając z kolejnego egzaminu, postanowiła wstąpić do baru mlecznego "Loża", o którym słyszała dość pochlebne opinie. "Loża"Słynny w całym Canterlocie bar "Loża" - wówczas to była jeszcze podrzędna knajpa. thumb|Inny przykład wizerunku Lodestar bez znaczka - autor BarymPo wejściu do baru, Lodestar poczuła, że panuje w nim bardzo miła, wręcz domowa atmosfera. Zamówiła jogurtbtw czemu jogurt? Lubię jogurty, ale raczej nie zamówiłabym jogurtu w barze, ale mniejsza z tym., który przyniosła młoda kelnerka - pegazica Ariadna. Jogurt niestety wylał się, plamiąc elegancki strój Lodestar, która początkowo bardzo zdenerwowała się na Ariadnę, bardzo szybko jednak sprawę obrócono w żart, a kucyki się pojednały i obdarzyły sympatią. Lodestar poznała też inne kucyki - niezwykle utalentowaną treserkę chomiczków Sur Lucy Prise, która początkowo wydawała się dość złośliwą, lecz szybko okazało się, że jest kucykiem o złotym sercu. Poznała też Lamb Chop, podobnie jak Lodestar interesującą się historią. Kolejnym poznanym kucykiem był Jake Coffee, uzależniony od kawy miejscowy amant, podrywający klacze w kawiarniach - przystawiał się on też do Lodestar Secret, ale nie tylko. Kucyki bardzo się polubiły, zaczęły dyskutować na różne tematy, co było początkiem canterlockiej bohemyTrudne słowo, ale zawsze można dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego (bądź nie).. Później kucyki z tego środowiska stały się dość znane i wpływowe w Canterlocie - na przykład Ariadna stała się znaną i poważaną dziennikarką, a Sur Lucy Prise zrobiła oszałamiającą karierę jako treserka chomiczków, stając się znana niemal w całej Equestrii. Kucyki nie zapomniały o swej znajomości i środowisko z baru "Loża" spotykało się tam codziennie, debatując o sztuce, historii, celebrytach, astrofizycePozdrowienia dla Sarnny.. Po studiach Jeszcze inny wizerunek autorstwa Rani|thumb|leftLodestar niestety nie udało się dostać na aplikację i musiała podjąć pracę w zawodzie, który tak odradzała jej matka - Lodestar, nie mogąc znaleźć innej pracy w dobie kryzysu gospodarczego, zatrudniła się jako nauczycielka historii. Praca była ciężka, Lodestar starała się wpoić młodym kucykom zapał do nauki i wiedzy, tłumaczyła, że szkoła przekazuje uczniom dorobek intelektualny wielu pokoleń, rozwijany przez tysiąclecia, że bez wykształcenia nie znajdą dobrej pracy (tak jak sama Lodestar Secret, mimo, iż ona akurat była wykształcona, ale mniejsza z tym), że nauka nawet historii może być ciekawa, jeśli odpowiednio podejdzie się do tematuWiecie, że Władysław II Jagiełło, mając 60 lat poślubił siedemnastolatkę Zofię Holszańską i spłodził z nią trzech synów (jeden zmarł po urodzeniu)? Historycy twierdzą, że w takim wieku Jagiełło prawdopodobnie był już bezpłodny i w związku z tym jego synowie (btw późniejsi królowie Władysław III Warneńczyk i Kazimierz IV Jagiellończyk) pochodzili z nieprawego łoża. Co do Warneńczyka, to wg relacji Długosza był on gejem. jednak młodzież była dość oporna na te mądrości. Lodestar Secret zyskała jednak opinię dobrej znawczyni historii zarówno całej Equestrii jak i samego Canterlotu, dzięki czemu zatrudniono ją w charakterze przewodniczki turystycznej. Przydała się jej tu wiedza ze studiów na temat wszystkich zakamarków stolicy Equestrii i zawsze prowadziła turystów w najciekawsze miejsca, dokładnie omawiając ich historię. Turyści zawsze później narzekali, że bolą ich nogi, gdyż musieli dużo chodzić, lecz mimo to, zawsze wspominali wycieczki z Lodestar Secret bardzo dobrze, dzięki czemu uzyskała licencję przewodniczki po całej Equestrii. Podróżowała też poza jej granicę, szczególne wrażenie zrobił na niej mały kraj, słynący z bursztynu i niezwykle dumnych i upartych kucyków, które na co dzień zajadają się chłodną zupą z botwiny z kwaśną śmietaną.Chodzi tu oczywiście o Litwę, której kulturą i historią jestem zafascynowana i raczej nietrudno to zauważyć xD. Zresztą niektórzy wiedzą o tym, że nawet wolałabym mieszkać na Litwie (btw, po I wojnie światowej moje miasto było krótko zajęte przez Litwinów, którzy, skądinąd słusznie, uważali Suwalszczyznę za ziemię litewską). Nikt jednak nie wie o tym (przynajmniej do tej pory nie wiedział), że z tego kraju pochodzi moja babcia ze strony taty (Litwinka z Wileńszczyzny) i dlatego czuję się z Litwą związana. Nie napisałam w artykule nazwy kraju wprost, bo to byłoby mieszanie świata kucyków i ludzi. Właśnie w tym kraju Lodestar poznała jedno ze swoich ulubionych powiedzonek '''Labas rytas.'Po litewsku "Dzień dobry". Podróżując prowadziła też badania historyczne i napisała książkę na temat dobrych stron rządów Nightmare Moon tysiąc lat wcześniej. Książka, mimo kontrowersyjnej politycznie tematyki, zyskała uznanie zarówno zawodowych historyków, jak i czytelników, choć pojawiły się też głosy ostrej krytyki. Lodestar znalazła się w gronie kucyków piszących artykuły Wielkiej Encyklopedii EWN Equestriańskie Wydawnictwo Naukowe, gdzie napisała drobne hasło i zajmowała się korektą językową i zgodnością z terminologią naukową, głównie historyczną i geograficzną.Nawiązuję do tego, że stawiam drobne kroczki na Wikipedii. Skoro inny chwalą się swoimi dA, filmikami na Youtube'ie, itp. to chyba ja, skoro nie umiem ani rysiać ani nagrywać filmików, mogę się pochwalić, że edytuję sobie trochę na Wikipedii. Czyż nie? Zdobycie znaczka Wyprawa thumb|right|Lodestar Secret w zbroi z czasów ekspedycji - tuż po zdobyciu znaczka. Autor: SarnnaPewnego dnia, Uniwersytet w Canterlocie postanowił zorganizować wielką ekspedycję odkrywczo-archeologiczną. Miała ona na celu odnalezienie ruin starożytnej, potężnej fortecy jednorożców, z której ongiś Księżniczka Platinum wyruszyła na poszukiwanie nowej ziemi i dotarła do Equestrii. Źródła historyczne głosiły, że w zamku można odnaleźć resztki skarbca, a w nim szereg zabytkowych przedmiotów, które zamierzano zabrać i wzbogacić zbiory Muzeum Equestriańskiego. Przy okazji zamierzano się też nieco wzbogacić. Na wyprawę postanowiono wybrać najlepszych specjalistów od historii, geografii, archeologii. Lodestar Secret była już wtedy znaną historyczką oraz poważaną przewodniczką, uznano więc, że się świetnie nadaje. Lodestar zgodziła się, wiedziona perspektywą wspaniałej i pouczającej przygody oraz możliwością odbudowania fortuny rodowej. W celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa i dobrej organizacji w tej niebezpiecznej wyprawie, powierzono sprawy organizacyjne Korpusowi Inżynieryjnemu Straży Królewskiej, do którego tymczasowo powołano Lodestar Secret. Perspektywa służby wojskowej niebyt odpowiadała jednorożcowi, lecz przywdziała ona zbroję i ruszyła w drogę. Wielkie problemy Wyprawa od samego początku napotykała szereg trudności - szlak wiódł przez słabo zbadane lasy, a później niedostępne góry. Spowodowało to opóźnienie i co gorsza, zima rozpoczęła się w tym roku wcześniej zaskakując członków ekspedycji. Zaczęły się zamiecie śnieżne utrudniające marsz, temperatura bardzo spadła, przez co wiele kucyków zaczęło cierpieć z powodu odmrożeń. Lodestar znosiła te niewygody i dygocząc z zimna maszerowała dalej. Po pewnym czasie, okazało się jednak, że odnalezienie historycznego bastionu jest niemożliwe w takich warunkach. Postanowiono przerwać wyprawę i zmartwione i wyczerpane kucyki ruszyły w drogę powrotną. Co gorsza, rozpętała się wielka burza śnieżna, w której kucyki zgubiły drogę i omal nie zostały zasypane - z trudem uszły z życiem. Trafiły jednak do kotliny otoczonej ze wszystkich stron górami i nie mogły iść dalej, nie mogły się też wycofać, gdyż droga, którą tam doszły została zasypana. Zanosiło się na kolejną zamieć przed którą członkowie wyprawy nie mieli już drogi ucieczki. Wydawało się, że wielka ekspedycja, z którą wiązano takie nadzieje zakończy się nie tylko fiaskiem, ale też śmiercią jej uczestników. Sytuacja stała się dramatyczna i zaczęto wysuwać bardzo radykalne plany. Lodestar ratuje wyprawę i zdobywa znaczek W pewnym momencie, pod śniegiem Lodestar zauważyła coś zielonego. Zielony to jej ulubiony kolor, więc wyciągnęła ów przedmiot i okazało się, że to szmaragd. Zaczęła szukać kolejnych i rzeczywiście było ich coraz więcej, aż w końcu pod śniegiem znalazła wejście do groty, gdzie było ich całe złoże. Okazało się też, że grota jest w istocie wejściem do tunelu, przez który można było przejść na drugą stronę gór, dzięki czemu kucyki były uratowane, a oprócz tego każdy nazbierał tyle szmaragdów ile mógł, dzięki czemu ekspedycja przyniosła ogromny zysk, choć nie taki jak planowano. Na boku Lodestar pojawił się z kolei znaczek - trzy zielone szmaragdy, a kotlina, w której Lodestar znalazła wejście do groty została na jej cześć nazwana Kotliną Gwiaździstą. Osobowość Poczucie prywatności Imię Lodestar Secret jest częściowo związane z jej silną niechęcią do ujawniania informacji na temat swego życia prywatnego.Nawet nie wiecie ile mnie kosztuje, by pisać ten artykuł. Jednak osobom, którym zaufa jest w stanie ujawnić niektóre informacje na temat swego życia osobistego, choć są tematy, których Lodestar Secret nawet w towarzystwie przyjaciół nigdy nie porusza, na przykład nie znosi rozmów na temat pieniędzy, niechętnie dzieli się informacjami na temat jej relacji miłosnych. Najbardziej denerwuje ją, gdy ktoś włazi z butami w jej życie prywatne za jej plecami i wtrąca się w nieswoje sprawy. Gadatliwość i plotkarstwo Lodestar jest dość gadatliwą osobą, uwielbia prowadzenie długich dysput na różne tematy, przy czym czasem zanudza rozmówcę. W pewnych sytuacjach woli jednak milczeć i się przysłuchiwać, dzieje się tak głównie wtedy, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie wielu kucyków naraz. Zwykle jednak stara się nawiązać rozmowę, co nie zawsze jej wychodzi. Lodestar Secret lubi również plotki, co jest jedną z cech, których najbardziej się wstydzi i stara się z tym walczyć, ale nieskutecznie. Nie umie też trzymać języka za zębami, chyba, że ktoś powierzy jej naprawdę ważną tajemnicę. Rozwaga Lodestar Secret jest znana z tego, że każde posunięcie musi dokładnie przemyśleć. Decyzje podejmowane przez nią pod wpływem chwili prawie zawsze są złe, dlatego nie lubi ona być zmuszana do szybkich decyzji, w czasie których nie ma czasu do namysłu. Znajomi często odczytują to jako niezdecydowanie, a jej ostrożność jest przez nich traktowana jako przejaw braku odwagi. Prawda jest taka, że Lodestar Secret należy do kucyków, która dwa razy pomyślą zanim coś zrobią.Dlatego też muszę przemyśleć dokładnie co jeszcze tutaj napiszę. Dziękuję, dobranoc. Najłatwiej Star myśleć w czasie spaceru, choć rozmyśla właściwie przy każdej okazji. Jednak tylko w czasie spaceru przychodzą jej do głowy najwartościowsze pomysły. Bardzo lubi wszystko planować. Zanim cokolwiek zrobi musi ułożyć dokładny plan, potem go zmodyfikować co najmniej trzy razy. Bardzo ją irytuje, gdy jej plany z różnych przyczynLenistwo, pech, działania innych kucyków, siła wyższa, nieostrożny ruch... nie wychodzą. Czasem zdarza jej się działać kompletnie spontanicznie, sytuacje takie nazywa ona szarżami, które zawsze kończą się spektakularnym sukcesem, albo kompromitującą klęską. Ostrożność Z rozwagą jest związana również pewna ostrożność - Lodestar Secret nie należy do kucyków odważnych, stara się nie narażać na niebezpieczeństwa. Przyjaciele często uważają ją za lekkiego tchórza i rzeczywiście Lodestar Secret boi się wielu rzeczy oraz unika konfliktów, a jeśli do jakiegoś dojdzie, woli się wycofać niż dążyć do otwartej konfrontacji. Są jednak sprawy, w przypadku których Lodestar Secret nie ustępuje i gdy nie ma innego wyjścia potrafi walczyć do ostatniego tchu. Trudno ją sprowokować, lecz jeśli do tego dojdzie potrafi się ona wykazać walecznością, jakiej nikt się po niej nie spodziewał. Brak pewności siebie Lodestar Secret w dzieciństwie była osobą niezwykle pewną siebie, ale później zmieniła nastawienie do życia. W wielu sytuacjach kucykom nie podobało się, gdy głosiła własne oceny, więc stopniowo zaczęła ulegać wpływom innych i bardziej wierzyć ocenom głoszonym przez innych niż własnym. Wiele kucyków narzuca jej swoje zdanie, choć ona stara się z tym walczyć. Jest dość uległa, czasem wręcz czuje się wykorzystywana i lekceważona przez niektóre z kucyków. Próżność Jednocześnie zawsze chętnie słucha opinii innych zwłaszcza na swój temat. Zaprzecza często ocenom pozytywnym, ale głównie dlatego, że nie chce wyjść na samochwałę, jest ona kucykiem dość próżnym i głęboko sobie bierze do serca opinie innych i jest łasa na komplementy. Nie znaczy to jednak, że lubi lizusów. Oczywiście lubi słuchać pochwał, ale jest jedno, co ją bardziej denerwuje, niż negatywna ocena - jest to okłamywanie jej, gdy prosi o opinię. Gdy ktoś ma negatywne zdanie na jej temat jest jej przykro, ale znosi to. Natomiast nigdy nie wybaczyłaby komuś, kto ją okłamał w takich sprawach, zwłaszcza gdy kłamstwo było wobec niej pochlebne. Opinie na jej temat z jej punktu widzenia mogą być dobre, mogą być złe, ale muszą być prawdziwe. Samotniczość Lodestar Secret jest kucykiem o dość samotniczym usposobieniu, bardzo trudno i niechętnie nawiązuje kontakty z innymi kucykami i w stosunkach z obcymi z reguły jest małomówna i nieśmiała. Samotność jest dla niej świetną okazją do różnych rozważań na rozmaite tematy. Jednak jeśli naprawdę się z kimś zaprzyjaźni staje się niezwykle otwarta i gadatliwa wręcz do przesady. Bardzo też przywiązuje się do kucyków, z którymi łączy ją prawdziwa przyjaźń, choć niewielu swoich znajomych uważa za prawdziwych przyjaciół. Dla Lodestar "przyjaciel" to niezwykle mocne słowo, zarezerwowane dla najlepszych znajomych, których darzy największym zaufaniem. Lodestar nie szuka wielu znajomych - woli mieć nielicznych, ale takich z którymi łączą ją mocne relacje. Złośliwość Lodestar Secret w stosunkach z innymi kucykami stara się wykazywać jak największym taktem i kulturą, gdyż jak już powiedziano, nie lubi konfliktów. Tworzy to często iluzoryczne wrażenie, iż jest ona miłym kucykiem, lecz pozory mylą. Wobec kucyków, z którymi się spoufali staje się ona niezwykle złośliwa i sarkastyczna. Często odczuwa to jej brat. Bardzo też lubi wytykać innym błędy językowe, choć jej wymowa również jest daleka od perfekcji. Uwielbia sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Obieżyświat Lodestar Secret uwielbia podróżować i poznawać inne kultury, choć rzadko ma ku temu okazję. Uwielbia jednak na własną rękę urządzać sobie wycieczki krajoznawcze, nawet za granice Equestrii. Preferuje aktywną turystykę - uwielbia zwiedzanie, zarówno wszelkich zakątków prastarych miast, jak i podziwianie cudów przyrody. Interesują ją wszelkie historyczne miejsca w Equestrii, przed każdą podróżą starannie czyta bedekery na temat danego miejsca, tak, aby nie ominąć żadnego ciekawego obiektu i być zawczasu przygotowaną ze znajomości historii i ciekawostek na temat danego miejsca. Wiedza ta jest również niezwykle przydatna w jej pracy przewodnika.Oczywiście nie jestem przewodniczką turystyczną, ale reszta to prawda Pesymizm Lodestar Secret jest osobą o nastawieniu pesymistycznym i prowadząc swoje rozważania, zawsze stara się zauważyć wszelkie trudności. Nie uważa tego za wadę, gdyż wychodzi z założenia, że pesymiści są potrzebni na świecie, by neutralizować skutki nie do końca przemyślanych posunięć optymistów. Lodestar Secret jest przekonana, że świat, który ją otacza jest z natury zły, ale jednocześnie stara się ona sprawić by był lepszy, choć zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że działania owe są skazane na niepowodzenie. Marudzenie Lodestar Secret należy do osób marudnych, wciąż narzeka na wszystko co ją otacza i podkreśla niepowodzenia, trudności i wady, co bardzo często denerwuje jej rozmówców. Swoim narzekaniem potrafi zdenerwować każdego. Irytowało to znajomych Lodestar już w szkole, a jedna z nauczycielek w końcu nie wytrzymała i odpowiedziała tak ostro i dosadnie narzekającej Lodestar, że maruda zamilkła na całą lekcję. Pewnego dnia Sur przestała się do niej odzywać, gdy Lodestar podkreślała swoje wady, a innym razem ojciec Star był tak zmęczony jej ciągłym zrzędzeniem, że nakrzyczał na nią, by przestała tak mówić. Humor Mimo pesymistycznego nastawienia do życia Lodestar Secret często się uśmiecha i lubi dobre żarty, choć sama średnio je opowiada i przez wielu jest uważana za poważną. Ma przy tym jednak skłonność do wpadania od czasu do czasu w melancholijne rozmyślania nad swoim życiem, w wyniku których zaczyna narzekać i krytykować wszytko dokoła. Nigdy jednak nie płacze No dobra, '''prawie nigdy. i ma dość silny charakter - po serii narzekań na swój los i na cały świat potrafi się otrząsnąć i znów się uśmiechnąć. Prawdomówność Lodestar Secret jest dość szczerą osobą i bardzo rzadko posuwa się do kłamstwa - zawsze stara się dotrzymywać danego słowa. Nie zawsze jej to jednak wychodzi, z przyczyn niezależnych od niej. Swoim znajomym zawsze stara się mówić prawdę, gdy ją o coś pytają, lecz stara się przy tym zachować kulturę osobistą, co nie zawsze jej wychodzi. Jeden z jej znajomych zapytał ją kiedyś jak ocenia jego wiersze, a gdy uzyskał odpowiedź Lodestar Secret poczuł się tak urażony, że nie odzywał się do niej przez miesiąc. Tolerancja Lodestar Secret jest bardzo tolerancyjnie nastawiona do kucyków o innych poglądach i bardzo ją denerwuje wszelka dyskryminacja. Jest szczególnie przeczulona na punkcie dyskryminacji płciowej i homofobii, zwłaszcza, że sama musi się obawiać dyskryminacji i dobrze wie, jak się czują inni dyskryminowani. Dlatego też nawoływanie do nienawiści na tym tle bardzo ją irytuje. Podejście do pracy Lodestar Secret sama siebie uważa za osobę leniwą i uparcie odkłada zajęcia na później, zajmując się tym, co przyjemne, choć nie zawsze pożyteczne. W domu często jednak wykonuje prace fizyczne, takie jak malowanie płotów. Robi to jednak tylko wtedy, gdy nie ma innego wyjścia. W pełni poświęca się jednak zadaniom, które sprawiają jej szczególną satysfakcję i które ją interesują. Mimo wszytko, każdą pracę, zarówno przyjemną, jak i nie, stara się wykonać jak najstaranniej, wykorzystując przy tym całą swoją wiedzę i umiejętności. Zazwyczaj jednak najmocniej mobilizuje się do pracy, kiedy już wręcz stoi pod ścianą i nie może przełożyć terminu wykonania zadania na później. Perfekcjonizm Lodestar Secret bardzo dba o wszelkie szczegóły i zawsze stara się, by to co robi, było dopięte na ostatni guzik, Z reguły nie wychodzi jej to, co ją niezwykle irytuje. Nie znosi też, gdy ktoś ją poprawia, choć często jest to konieczne - Lodestar Secret nieświadomie popełnia wiele błędów, choć stara się za wszelką cenę ich unikać. Jest jednak trochę gapowata i często popełnia różne literówki i inne drobne błędy, których nie zauważa, choć stara się je potem wszystkie poprawić. Z jej perfekcjonizmem związane jest też przywiązanie do porządku - na biurku Lodestar Secret każdy element ma swoje wyznaczone miejsce. Samodzielność Lodestar Secret nie lubi prosić o pomoc innych - zawsze stara się rozwiązywać problemy na własną rękę, nawet jeśli popełnia przy tym całą masę błędów. Należy ona jednak do kucyków, na które zawsze można liczyć, że gdy wyczerpią wszystkie złe rozwiązania, nareszcie wybiorą dobre. Czasem jednak jest zmuszona poprosić innych o pomoc i jest jej wtedy bardzo głupio, więc prośbę o pomoc traktuje jako ostateczność. Jej samodzielność widać na przykład, gdy gdzieś się "zgubi"Ja nigdy się nie gubię - po prostu szukam najwłaściwszej drogi i zajmuje mi to trochę czasu. - zamiast pytać inne kucyki o drogę, woli szukać właściwej trasy na własną rękę, choćby miała stracić mnóstwo czasu. Podejście do rywalizacji Lodestar Secret lubi rywalizować i od zawsze starała się zajmować pierwsze miejsce, chociażby pod względem ocen w szkole. Jednak zdarzają się kucyki pod wieloma względami lepsze od niej, chociażby jej siostra, co zawsze działa na Lodestar Secret bardzo mobilizująco, jednak zazwyczaj jej stosunkowo leniwa natura bierze w końcu górę i Lodestar zazwyczaj akceptuje to, że jest słabsza od innych w wielu dziedzinach - w końcu nauczyła się tym nie przejmować i obecnie często podkreśla, że inni są lepsi. W zasadzie tylko w jednym wyścigu zdobyła pierwsze miejsceNiektórzy wiedzą o jaki wyścig chodzi., w pozostałych rywalizacjach zawsze ktoś ją pokonuje. Uwielbia też autoironię, na przykład często mówi o swoich wadach. Przemądrzałość Mimo skłonności do autoironii Lodestar Secret lubi popisywać się swoją wiedzą z pewnych dziedzin. Na przykład opowiada ciekawostki historyczne tylko po to by zaimponować innym. W szkole imponowało to nauczycielom, ale wśród uczniów Lodestar zyskała poniekąd słuszną opinię osoby przemądrzałej. Jest to pewnego rodzaju snobizm: Lodestar stara się zaimponować innym swoją wiedzą i znajomością najróżniejszych dziedzin życia i kultury, na przykład potrafi rozmawiać o nawiązaniach do romantyzmu we współczesnej literaturze fantasy i w filmie, omawiać historię i metody produkcji win oraz popisywać się znajomością słów takich jak "heksakosjoiheksekontaheksafobia"Akurat tego słowa w żaden sposób nie potrafię wymówić, ale umieściłam je tutaj, bo jest najciekawsze z tych, które znam. W rzeczywistości jej wiedza z tych dziedzin ma charakter szczątkowy: po prostu Star czyta różne książki i ma talent do wyłapywania i zapamiętywania ciekawostek, którymi się chwali, by zaimponować innym. Jednak ta jej cecha sprawia, że inne kucyki często czują się skrępowane w rozmowach z nią. Ugodowość Lodestar Secret nie znosi kłótni i zazwyczaj z każdej sytuacji konfliktowej stara się wybrnąć za pomocą dyplomacji. Bardzo często woli przeprosić oponenta, nawet jeśli to ona miała rację, byle tylko doprowadzić do zgody. Czasem jej się to udaje i zakończyła już niejedną kłótnię. Lodestar się unikać ostrego języka i nie znosi wulgaryzmów, sama niezwykle rzadko posuwa się do ich używania. Woli kulturalny język i razi ją, gdy ktoś przeklina w jej obecności. Czasem jednak nawet ją można wyprowadzić z równowagi, na przykład Lodestar Secret nie znosi fałszywych oskarżeń pod jej adresem. Jeśli zostanie sprowokowana do kłótni, to staje się nieustępliwa, choć i tak nie posuwa się do pozamerytorycznych ataków, stara się używać racjonalnych argumentów, z trudem powstrzymując (lub nie) gniew. Jej zdenerwowanie można poznać po podniesionym głosie i coraz bardziej energicznym poprawianiu grzywki, nawet jeśli w danej chwili nie spada ona na oczy. Sentymentalność Lodestar Secret jest niezwykle sentymentalna, często wraca myślami do przeszłości, wszystko dokładnie rozpamiętuje. Jest to jej duży problem, z reguły wraca do tych złych wspomnień, które ją dręczą. Cały czas zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby postąpiła inaczej. Twierdzi, że wielokrotnie popełniała błędy, których mogła uniknąć, co nie przeszkadza jej jednak popełniać ich nadal. Martwi ją również to, że stare, piękne czasy już nie wrócą i będzie tylko gorzej. Kiedyś rozmawiając ze znajomą stwierdziła, że uwielbia wchodzić do tej samej rzeki. Jej znajoma odpowiedziała, że to fizycznie niemożliwe, na co Lodestar odparła: Ale ja wchodzę metafizycznie. Lodestar Secret bardzo przywiązuje się też do przedmiotów związanych z ważnymi dla niej wydarzeniami, osobami lub odwiedzanymi miejscami. Z każdej podróży przywozi pamiątki, które starannie dobiera, kupując bardzo ciekawe rzeczy za rozsądną cenę. Skąpstwo Lodestar Secret jest skąpa, choć woli używać określenia "oszczędna". Jest to źródło zarówno kłopotów jak i pożytku. Z jednej strony często ma problem z wszelkimi składkami, gdyż żal jej wydawać pieniądze, nawet jeżeli ma ich wystarczająco dużo. W latach szkolnych jej mama często dowiadywała się o składkach dopiero na wywiadówkach i tam je płaciła, gdyż sama Lodestar zwykle nie uważała za stosowne powiadamiać rodziców o składkach wcześniej. Z drugiej strony, Lodestar nigdy nie wydała niepotrzebnie pieniędzy, a każdy kupiony przez nią produkt oferuje wysoką jakość za względnie niską cenę. Lodestar ma smykałkę do tego, by znajdywać ciekawe towary wysokiej jakości, jednocześnie za małe pieniądze. Przy całej swojej "oszczędności" Lodestar nie znosi rozmów o pieniądzach - woli by jej interesy handlowe pozostały jej tajemnicą i nigdy nie mówi nikomu ile za coś zapłaciła. Nie lubi też afiszować się pieniędzmi i swoim majątkiem, woli by uważano ją za przeciętnie zamożną klacz, a zresztą nie wiedzie ona zbyt wystawnego życia. Wiara w duchyWszystko co tu opisuję jest jak najbardziej prawdziwe. W rodzinie Lodestar bardzo silna jest wiara w duchy - zwłaszcza matka kucyka mocno w nie wierzy. Kiedyś będąc jeszcze młodą klaczą, matka Lodestar wywoływała duchy ze swoimi koleżankami i to skutecznie, lecz duchy te nie chciały odejść. Matka opowiadała Lodestar wiele historii o duchach, na przykład, że pewnemu kucykowi ciągle śnił się jego zmarły ojciec, więc kucyk poszedł do księdza W odcinku "Dzień serc i podków" widać kucyka w stroju osoby duchownej., który polecił odkopać zwłoki i okazało się wtedy, że kucyk został pochowany odwrotnie - pyszczkiem do ziemi. Pochowano go więc prawidłowo i sny ustały. O duchach opowiadał Lodestar również jej kolega z klasy, którego dom był nawiedzony - ciągle było słychać łomoty na strychu, a raz wypadła szyba z okna bez żadnej przyczyny. Wezwano księdza, który orzekł, że w domu rzeczywiście są duchy i odprawił rytuał, po którym hałasy ustały na zawsze. Wszystkie te opowieści sprawiły, że Lodestar jak najbardziej wierzy w duchy, nawet jeśli innym wydaje się to śmieszne. UmiejętnościEwentualnie brak takowych Historia Lodestar Secret wprost kocha historię i jej mieszkanie jest wypełnione różnymi książkami historycznymi i zabytkowymi przedmiotamiMam w pokoju hełm Wehrmachtu i jak będzie potrzeba nie zawaham się go użyć.. Szczególnym zainteresowaniem Lodestar Secret cieszą się mapy historyczne, które zna niemal na pamięć, a zwłaszcza stary, postrzępiony atlas w złotej oprawie. Dzięki temu, Lodestar Secret nieźle też radzi sobie z geografią. Zaklęcie cofania się w czasieTak, to zaklęcie z "Pory na czas". Przywołuję to nie dlatego, że chcę nawiązać do serialu, ale kocham historię, jestem sentymentalna i podróżowanie w czasie to chyba moje największe marzenie, które jednak nigdy się nie spełni ;-; Z powodu zainteresowania się historią oraz z racji tendencji do wracania myślami do przeszłości, ulubionym zaklęciem Lodestar jest zaklęcie pozwalające cofać się w czasie. Niestety, ma ono kilka wad - pozwala się cofnąć tylko na chwilę i tylko raz. Dlatego Lodestar postawiła sobie za cel życiowy udoskonalenie tego zaklęcia, by mogło być używane wielokrotnie i działało dłużej. Jest to jej największe marzenie i większość swych wolnych chwil poświęca właśnie na pracę nad tym zaklęciem. Rezultaty są jednak mizerne. Gotowanie Jak już wspomniano, Lodestar Secret kompletnie nie umie gotować, a gdy raz spróbowała to robić, to potem przez cały dzień bolał ją brzuch. Dlatego też zawsze stara się trzymać z dala od kuchni. Odziedziczyła to po ojcu, którego dania oficjalnie zostały wpisane na Listę Najgroźniejszych Trucizn w Equestrii. Sport Lodestar Secret nie jest może wybitną zawodniczką sportową i większości dyscyplin osiąga raczej średnie wyniki, ale lubi sport i aktywny tryb życia, zwłaszcza biegi, choć szybko się męczy. Stara się dbać o kondycję fizyczną, gdyż wychodzi z założenia, że w zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch. Uwielbia zwłaszcza jazdę na rowerze Do tej pory tego nie pisałam, bo myślałam, że kucyki nie mogą jeździć na rowerze, ale okazało się , że jednak mogą. , gdy tylko ma wolny czas wyrusza na długie wycieczki rowerowe. Lubi zwłaszcza jazdę po leśnych bezdrożach oraz dalekie wyprawy, na które jednak nie zawsze może sobie pozwolić z braku czasu. Malowanie Jedyne, co potrafi malować Star Secret to płoty, balustrady i dachy. Jej talent plastyczny jest znikomy Osobiście wolę określenie "wyprzedzający epokę i w związku z tym niezrozumiany"., mimo, iż jej ojciec potrafi doskonale rysować, co Lodestar Secret wielokrotnie wykorzystywała w latach szkolnych, prosząc go, by wykonywał za nią wszelkie prace domowe z plastyki. Z drugiej strony Lodestar Secret pomaga często ojcu w wykonywaniu prac malarskich w domu, co również często nie wychodzi jej dobrze, gdyż raz przez przypadek wylała sobie całą puszkę czerwonej farby na nogę. Mimo tych drobnych komplikacji, starannie pomalowała całe ogrodzenie. Na serio miałam całą lewą nogę w czerwonym Hammerite'cie - przynajmniej teraz mam pewność, że noga mi nie zardzewieje. Geografia i orientacja przestrzenna Lodestar Secret uwielbia geografię, zwłaszcza historyczną i społeczno-polityczną. Dzięki stosunkowo dobrej pamięci wzrokowej, łatwo zapamiętuje mapy i potrafi się z łatwością poruszać nawet w miejscach, do których trafia po raz pierwszy. Lubi też na własną rękę rysować mapy, choć z racji braku talentu plastycznego, wychodzi jej to delikatnie mówiąc słabo. Mimo iż jej brat chwali jej "arcydzieła" kartograficzne, Lodestar Secret nikomu poza nim ich nie pokazuje i rysuje mapy tylko na własny użytek. Większość z nich i tak ląduje gdzieś na dnie szuflady, by już nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego. Języki obce Lodestar Secret uczy się języków obcych na przeciętnym poziomie, o wiele większy talent w tej dziedzinie ma jej starsza siostra. Lodestar Secret początkowo w oczach rodziców zdawała się mieć podobny talent, lecz na dalszym etapie nauki okazało się, że języki obce ją nudzą i sprawiają jej pewne kłopoty, co bardzo nie podobało się jej nauczycielom. Dlatego też summa summarum Lodestar Secret zna języki obce na umiarkowanym poziomie. Pisarstwo Lodestar Secret lubi pisać, w szkole zawsze pisała najdłuższe wypracowania mające pozytywną opinię nauczycieli. Pisała też krótkie opowiadania o tematyce historycznej. W końcu wpadła na pomysł, by napisać własną powieść, ale niewiele z tego wyszło. Powieść i kilka wierszy napisał natomiast jej kolega i prosił ją o wystąpienie w roli recenzentki, co ostatecznie nie wyszło mu na dobre. W każdym razie Lodestar Secret z pewnością interesuje się literaturą i potrafi poświęcić czasem całą noc, byle tylko przeczytać wolumin, który ją zaciekawił, uważając dobrą lekturę za ważniejszą od snu. Poszukiwanie cennych informacji i przedmiotów Lodestar Secret opanowała cenną umiejętność zwracania uwagi na niezwykle ciekawe, wartościowe, godne uwagi informacje i przedmioty, na które przez innych niezauważane. Czytając książki, zawsze zapamiętuje różne ciekawostki, którymi może później imponować, zwiedzając miasta zawsze potrafi odnaleźć w wąskich uliczkach ciekawy pod względem architektonicznym lub historycznym budynek. W czasie wycieczek krajoznawczych, w maleńkich wioseczkach lub w zapomnianych miejscach gdzieś w lesie trafia na obiekty niezwykle ważne dla historii Equestrii, o których już nikt inny nie pamięta. Ma również talent do odnajdywania najlepszych przedmiotów na zakupach - mama często zabiera ją ze sobą do sklepów z odzieżą, gdyż uważa, że Lodestar najlepiej potrafi jej doradzić, choć sama Lodestar nie przepada za modą i nie lubi wędrówek po sklepach. Uwielbia natomiast pchle targi, na których może podziwiać i kupować cenne pamiątki historyczne, niestety owe targi odbywają się rzadko, więc Lodestar rzadko ma okazję, by z nich skorzystać. To właśnie ten talent przesądził o tym, że Lodestar zabrano na ekspedycję, w czasie której to właśnie ona zauważyła przypadkiem szmaragdy, co przesądziło o zdobyciu przez nią jej znaczka. Można powiedzieć, że symbolizuje on umiejętność do odnajdywania tego co cenne, a na co inni nie zwracają początkowo uwagi. Fotogeniczność Lodestar uwielbia pozować do zdjęć, gdy ktoś ze znajomych jej fotografię, stara się ona jak najlepiej dobrać pozę, co sprawia, że na przykład często ma dość sztuczny uśmiech, który na każdym zdjęciu wygląda niemal tak samo. Tak zwany "uśmiech stewardessy". Swoimi zdjęciami nie lubi się przechwalać, najwyżej najlepszym znajomym. Ekscytuje ją sam fakt pozowania do zdjęć. Relacje rodzinne Ojciec Ojciec Lodestar jest niezwykle gadatliwym i towarzyskim, a przy tym rodzinnym kucykiem i irytuje go czasem, że Lodestar spędza stosunkowo mało czasu z rodziną. Sam jednak z przyczyn zawodowych miał dawniej z bliskim słaby kontakt, gdyż pracował z dala od domu. Niemniej jednak wspiera swoje dzieci, w tym Lodestar, ile tylko może. Matka Relacje Lodestar z matką są bardzo bliskie, jest jej główną powierniczką i w każdej sprawie rodzinnej Lodestar idzie najpierw do matki, a dopiero później do ojca. Lodestar stara się jej pomagać ile może. Matka odegrała też dużą rolę w wychowaniu Lodestar, gdyż w dużej mierze dzięki niej jednorożec zainteresował się nauką. Lodestar jednocześnie ma poczucie, że nie do końca spełnia oczekiwania swojej matki, choć ona powtarza, że jest dumna ze swoich dzieci. Siostra Relacje z siostrą są skomplikowane. W dzieciństwie Lodestar chciała się bawić ze swoją siostrą, lecz była traktowana trochę jak kula u nogi. Jednocześnie jej siostra zawsze odnosiła większe sukcesy w nauce, w życiu osobistym co jest powodem pewnego kompleksu niższości Lodestar wobec siostry. Dodatkowo, Gentle Dancer jako pierworodna zawsze była oczkiem w głowie rodziców. Miała też tendencję do protekcjonalnego traktowania młodszego rodzeństwa. Dlatego też stosunki między siostrami bywały napięte. Polepszyły się nieco, gdy klacze zamieszkały w innych miastach. Sytuację diametralnie zmieniło znalezienie ukochanego przez Gentle Dancer. Lodestar początkowo jej tego zazdrościła, lecz gdy siostra zaszła w ciążę doszła do wniosku, że jej obowiązkiem jest pomóc Gentle Dancer. Bardzo się też ucieszyła, że rodzina powiększy się o nowego członka. Gdy tylko przyjeżdża do domu rodzinnego i spotyka tam siostrę, pomaga jej jak tylko może. Brat Badania lekarskie, jak również przewidywania ojca Lodestar (który nigdy się nie mylił w tych sprawach) wskazywały, iż trzecie dziecko w rodzinie będzie klaczką i Lodestar była przekonana, że będzie miała młodszą siostrę. Gdy okazało się, że nowy członek rodziny jest małym ogierem, Lodestar bardzo się zdziwiła, ale też ucieszyła. Jest ona bardzo zżyta z Caesarem, choć dawniej ją wkurzał (tak samo jak ona sama ongiś wkurzała Dancer). Później jednak zaczęli się świetnie ze sobą dogadywać i obecnie Charming Caesar jest podobnie jak matka jednym z głównych powierników Star. Często również razem się bawią, grają, Charming Caesar swego czasu chciał też wędrować z Lodestar po Equestrii, ale szybko mu się znudziło. Relacje z innymi kucykami AriadnaWiem, że Rani już to opisała u siebie, ale zwykle bywa tak, że ta sama historia wygląda nieco inaczej z perspektywy dwóch osób, więc pozwólcie, że przedstawię własną wersję.:P thumb|left|Lodestar ze znajomymi z baru mlecznego, autorstwa WacomPewnego dnia Lodestar Secret wracała z niezwykle trudnego egzaminu na studiach do domu. Chciała coś zjeść, a w pobliżu akurat znajdował się bar mleczny, oferujący smaczne posiłki w przystępnej cenie. Lodestar Secret postanowiła tam wstąpić. Zamówiła jogurt mleczny, który przyniosła pewna błękitna pegazica. Niestety, jogurt wylał się, plamiąc elegancki strój Star Secret na egzamin. Wywołało to irytację jednorożca, gdyż Lodestar nie miała innych eleganckich ubrań, więc postanowiła udzielić pegazicy reprymendy. Błękitny kucyk o dziwo bardzo szybko odpowiedział żartem na pretensje Lodestar, która się roześmiała i humor jej się natychmiast poprawił. W ten sposób Lodestar nawiązała znajomość z Ariadną i zaczęła regularnie przychodzić do owego baru. Dowiedziała się, że Ariadna jest początkującą, utalentowaną dziennikarką, dzięki czemu Lodestar mogła rozmawiać z nią na temat wielu ciekawych informacji z całej Equestrii. Do rozmów zaczęły też dołączać inni młodzi i wykształceni mieszkańcy Canterlotu i lokal szybko zamienił się w klub dyskusyjny środowiska intelektualno-artystycznego. Często omawiają tematy polityczne i dworskie intrygi, w których Ariadna jako dziennikarka świetnie się orientuje. Zbliża je do siebie to, że obie nie przepadają za Celestią i gorliwie popierają Lunę. Aria też jako pierwsza miała okazję zapoznać się z projektem książki Lodestar na temat rządów Nightmare Moon i jej uwagi okazały się bardzo pomocne z ulepszeniu ostatecznego dzieła, cały czas wspierała też Lodestar, gdy ta zaczynała wątpić w sensowność swojej pracy i zaprzestać pisania. Z drugiej strony, Lodestar regularnie przegląda nieopublikowane jeszcze artykuły Arii i wyłapuje z nich literówki. Sur Lucy Prise To kolejna znajoma Lodestar z baru mlecznego "Loża". Poznały się, gdy Lodestar w barze kłóciła się z kimś o dyskryminację kucyków o innej orientacji, a Sur ją wsparła. Nawiązały potem ze sobą rozmowę, dzięki której zawarły bliską znajomość i odtąd często dyskutowały, gdyż znalazły wiele wspólnych tematów, jako że Sur była w tym czasie treserką chomiczków Bez sensu, ale to nie mój pomysł ;-; i osobą o niezwykle szerokich horyzontach umysłowych W sumie trzeba mieć niezwykle szerokie horyzonty umysłowe, by wpaść na pomysł tresowania chomiczków. Genius.. Często się ze sobą sprzeczają, a Star odnosi się do znajomej z pewną zgryźliwością, co wynika z charakteru jednorożca. Jednak ma to charakter jedynie koleżeńskich utarczek, a oba kucki bardzo się lubią. Sur stała się nawet powierniczką Lodestar i vice versa - często rozmawiają o swoim życiu osobistym i z żadnym kucykiem Lodestar nie mówi tak otwarcie jak z Sur. Jest jednak jeden temat, o którym Star nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z Sur - historia, która nie należy do zainteresowań pegazicy i Sur bardzo szybko się nudzi, gdy Star zaczyna mówić o dziejach Equestrii, co jednak nie przeszkadza jednorożcowi. Marcepan Lodestar poznała Marcepan, gdy ta wraz z Arią odwiedziła pewnego razu bar "Loża". Animatorka z Las Pegasus zrobiła od samego początku dobre wrażenie na Lodestar Secret jako bardzo miły kucyk ze sporym poczuciem humoru. później Marcepan za namową Ariadny regularnie odwiedzała "Lożę", dzięki czemu nawiązała bardzo przyjazne relacje ze Lodestar, zwłaszcza, że ma podobny problem jak Lodestar w przeszłości - mimo dorosłego wieku nie ma znaczka, choć zdaje się tym zbytnio nie przejmować. Lamb Chop Z Lamb Chop Lodestar zetknęła się po raz pierwszy z związku z dyskusją w "Loży" na temat homoseksualizmu - mimo iż stanowiska kucyków różniły się w tej kwestii, rozmawiały ze sobą kulturalnie i rzeczowo, a wiedza Lamb Chop zrobiła duże wrażenie na Lodestar Secret. Jednorożec uwielbia z nią rozmawiać na tematy historyczne, zwłaszcza, że nie jest w stanie rozmawiać o historii z Sur. Lamb Chop mimo pozornie bardzo poważnej natury i jeszcze bardziej poważnej pracy (stomatolog), potrafi się wykazać ogromnym poczuciem humoru i robi (zazwyczaj z Sur) różne głupie żarty, które rozśmieszają Lodestar do łez i są jednym z wielu powodów, dla których Lodestar lubi odwiedzać "Lożę". Czasem jednak Lamb Chop trochę przesadza i Lodestar musi ją hamować. Star ceni Lamb Chop również za przywiązanie do tradycyjnych wartości, bo choć sama pochodzi z liberalnej rodziny, to w domu i tak wpojono jej pewne ideały przodków i Lodestar bardzo cieszy, że spotyka osobę o podobnych poglądach, choć w pewnych sprawach bardzo się różnią. Jake Coffee Lodestar poznała go, gdy zwróciła mu uwagę na zbyt głośną rozmowę z klaczami, które próbował poderwać. Powiedziała mu, że zamiast zajmować się zalotami, powinien zadbać o dostawę kawy, której zaczęło brakować. Jake'a wcale to nie speszyło, wręcz przeciwnie - zaczął podrywać Star i to skutecznie. Zostali nawet pewnego rodzaju parą. Oczywiście związek ten nie miał przyszłości, gdyż Jake podrywa każdą klacz w zasięgu wzroku, ale i tak Jake trafił do grona znajomych z "Loży" i kucyki bardzo go polubiły, jako osobę sympatyczną i szarmancką. Lodestar Secret jest często złośliwa wobec Jake'a i obraża się na niego z byle powodu jak typowa kapryśna dama. Ma to jednak charakter koleżeńskiego przekomarzania się i nie przeszkadza kucykom w przyjaznych relacjach. Stride Spark Lodestar poznała Sheonela gdy przypadkiem odwiedził "Lożę" i był tam atakowany za inną orientację seksualną. Razem z Sur stanęły w jego obronie, przy czym Lodestar po raz pierwszy ujawniła swą orientację, choć nie było to dla niej łatwe. Dzięki temu jednak, Lodestar i Sheo polubili się, gdyż łączył ich wspólny cel jakim była walka o tolerancję. Później regularnie odwiedzał sławny bar mleczny, w którym Sur uczyła go rysować, a on pomagał Lodestar Secret w porządkowaniu gigantycznego zbioru książek w jej mieszkaniu. Pandemonium Lodestar poznała go, gdy przypadkiem wpadł do baru. Okazało się, że ma ciekawe zainteresowania i można z nim rozmawiać o historii, co bardzo odpowiada Lodestar. Często dyskutują zwłaszcza przy okazji rozmaitych rocznic, omawiając historyczne znaczenie danych wydarzeń. Relacje miłosne Stosunek Lodestar Secret do miłości jest niezwykle skomplikowany. Z jednej strony po ojcu odziedziczyła dość romantyczną naturę i czasem daje się ponieść silnemu zauroczeniu, lecz zawsze powstrzymuje ją rozum i nieśmiałość. W zasadzie nigdy się ona nie zakochała i w głębi serca nie wierzy w istnienie prawdziwej miłości, a jedynie w zauroczenie, pożądanie i przyjaźń - te uczucia są według niej podstawą związków. Sama w żadnym związku jednak nigdy nie była z bardzo wielu powodów. Wiele kucyków się jej podoba i to obu płci. Problem polega na tym, że jest nieśmiała w stosunku do kucyków płci przeciwnej i rzadko nawiązuje z nimi zażyłą znajomość. Niektóre ogiery zdają się być czasem nią zainteresowane, ale żadnemu nie udało się przełamać przez barierę nieśmiałości Lodestar. Jednocześnie jest ona też często zauroczona klaczami, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać, obawiając się reakcji otoczenia. Całowała się tylko raz w życiu. Lodestar jest również osobą dość chłodną, która lubi mieć pewną wolną przestrzeń wokół siebie, nie przepada za zbyt bliskim kontaktem fizycznym z drugą osobą, dlatego też niechętnie się na przykład przytula i sprawia jej pewien dyskomfort, gdy ktoś się do niej zbytnio zbliża. Dlatego tym bardziej trudno przełamać jej nieśmiałość. Zwierzęta Lodestar Secret kocha psy. Jej pierwszy pies, którego bardzo lubiła, był z nią tak związany, że w nocy kładł się do snu u jej nóg. Niestety, zdechł na nosówkę, gdy Lodestar jeszcze była małą klaczką, przez co jednorożec płakał przez całą nocW dzieciństwie było, to się nie liczy.... Obecnie ma jednego ratlerka, który jest do niej niezwykle przywiązany. Bardzo często gdy akurat ma niezbyt wesoły nastrój pies to wyczuwa i zaczyna się łasić, zachęcając do zabawy i poprawiając jej humor. Jednocześnie Lodestar Secret nie znosi kotów, gdyż nie często bez powodu wbijają się pazurami w jej nogi, a oprócz tego Lodestar Secret jest przekonana, że pies o wiele mocniej przywiązuje się do kucyka niż kot i psy w przeciwieństwie do kotów są wierne i nie są złośliwe. Ciekawostki * Według jej matki, Lodestar Secret ma lekką wadę wymowy i powinna iść do logopedy. * Choć jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony, od bardzo dawna nie nosi żadnych strojów w tym kolorze. * Lodestar Secret jest nocnym markiem - bardzo późno chodzi spać, a rano wstaje kompletnie niewyspana i to nawet w dni wolne, gdy może spać ile chce. * Urodziny obchodzi 16 stycznia. * Cierpi na ailurofobię. * Szczególną odrazę budzą u niej wymiociny - jest w stanie znieść widok wszystkiego, ale nie rzygów. * Gdy długo stoi w tłumie, to czasem mdleje, więc od dziecka nie lubiła apeli szkolnych, na których zdarzało jej się zemdleć. * Na zdjęciach prawie zawsze ustawia się z boku, co może być efektem pewnej nieśmiałości i braku pewności siebie. * Mimo iż studiowała prawo (a może właśnie dlatego), nie znosi formalności - gdy tylko ma napisać jakiś dokument wpada w panikę. * We wczesnym dzieciństwie chciała zostać poborcą podatkowym. Podchodziła do dorosłych i żądała zapłaty podatków na jej rzecz. Cytaty Galeria Uwagi Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł